To be fair
by ashibashi
Summary: Hermione was spending the summer between her fifth and sixth Hogwarts-year at 12 Grimmauld Place with the Order. However, after the full moon she finds out this summer isn't going to be all work and no play... Slightly AU, HGxRL. (My first fic, please R&R – be gentle!)
1. Chapter 1

The sweltering summer heat was too much for Hermione. Hogwarts never got this warm, even in the late summer when classes had barely started, and in her parents house, there was air-conditioning. Grimmauld Place had no such modern luxury, although you might think a house full of excellent wizards might have come up with a better solution than enchanted fans just blowing the warm air around.

Finally, she gave up her hopes of sleeing and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to have a glass of water. Reaching the kitchen counter, she didn't notice Professor Lupin sitting in the corner, having just come home from his monthly week away. She let the water run to get as cold as possible, and simultaniously kept her hands in the stream to cool off.

Remus, however, had noticed Hermione the moment she stepped inside the kitchen. The young witch was scarcely dressed in a thin, grey tank top and white cotton panties. He didn't want to say anything, but he also didn't want her noticing him sitting in the corner watching her. He set down his glass of scotch firmly enough that the sound caught Hermiones attention.

"Oh, Professor Lupin, I didn't see you. When did you get back?" Hermione asked.

"A little while ago." Remus answered, not looking her in the eyes. "Well... I'll see you in the morning." He said hastily, grabbing his glass and getting up from the chair. He gave her a hesitant smile beforre walking quite quickly to the kitchens side door.

Hermione, knowing that that particular door leads nowhere but to the study – which has no other exit – was confused by her professors hurried exit. She quietly followed him into the study only to find him in another chair by the studies dirty window, the glass of scotch now empty.

"Is everything alright, professor?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's fine, Hermione. I'm fine." Remus said and smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I can tell you're not being truthful, you had that look all through third year when no one knew about your condition." Hermione said and walked over to the arm chair and sat on the footstool in front of it.

"Was it something that happened during the full moon? If you're uncomfortable sharing, I understand, but you need to know that people are here for you and..." Remus tuned her talking out, watching her pick at her fingernails in a nervous way. She was getting a bit flushed, he could see her cheeks turning pink and his gaze rested on her lips, quietly articulating something – exactly what, he wasn't sure of.

"Professor, are you listening? If you don't want to accept my help, that's fine, but it's quite rude to just-" Remus couldn't help himself, Hermiones annoyance made her hazel eyes sparkle and her pink lips moved in a rapid pace that could only suggest she was about to start ranting, and he had to taste them.

Leaning forward, he lightly touched his lips to hers, just to see if they felt like he had imagined. They felt... shocked. Stiff. And in that moment the sleep-deprived Remus realized that, of course, this wasn't one of his daydreams and Hermione was a seventeen year old student of his. Well, ex-student, to be fair.

He yanked away from her, awaiting her response in horror and anticipation.

"-kiss me?" Hermione finished, startled and confused.

"What?" said Remus.

"No, I- what? What- WHAT was that?" Hermione stuttered a bit, her mouth not quite complying.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Remus said, getting up from the armchair. What was he thinking? She was his STUDENT! (Ex-student. To be fair.) Only seventeen! (Almost eighteen. To be fair!)

"No, I mean-" Hermione said quietly, getting up as well. What just happened? Was he that drunk, that he thought she was someone else?

"I'm so sor-" Remus turned around, a little too quickly, and stumbled on his own feet, but regained his balance. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have done that." he said, walking up to her. He grabbed her wrists and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm terribly, terribly sorry."

Hermione stared back at him. She had always thought him handsome, but in a professor kind of way. The way you can appreciate that someone has attractive features without actually being attracted to them. Or, so she thought. Maybe she just thought she wasn't attracted to him because he was just that – her professor. She shouldn't be attracted to him, at all. But then again, he certainly shouldn't be attracted to her either. And maybe he wasn't, maybe he was just drunk, maybe he thought she was someone else, maybe... She kissed him.

Partly because, hell, when would she ever have the chance to again? And if he was so drunk as to think she was someone different, maybe he wouldn't even remember.

Little did she know, Remus would remember that kiss for the rest of his life. Hermiones lips touching his with a curious force, her hands drawing his face closer to hers. Suddenly, his doubts were gone – at least for the moment – and he reciprocated with equal force of passion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and favourites, it warms my newbie heart! This chapter is a little shorter, but I felt I had to stop where I stopped. Hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter quite soon, and I hope you like it! **

Hermiones fingers were nestled in Remus' hair and his hand where pulling her hips toward him. They kissed with a hunger, as though it was something they had needed without knowing it. As Remus' hand traveled from Hermiones' hips to her back, pulling her closer, the nagging feeling that what they were doing was wrong grew stronger. She moved her hands to his neck and shoulders, but he pulled away, touching her forehead with his.

"Hermione..." he whispered.

"Yes?" she breathed softly.

"This isn't... It's not right." he said, with his hands still stroking her back.

"It feels right, though." she answered.

"You're only seventeen. It's not even legal."

"Well, technically I'm not. Seventeen, that is." she smirked. Although Hermione was by all records and accounts seventeen, it wasn't quite as straight forward as that. True, it was mid july and her eighteenth birthday wouldn't take place until September, but she reminded Remus of something he hadn't taken into account.

"The time turner. I might officially be seventeen, but I basically lived my third year at Hogwarts twice, going backwards and forwards in time to make all my classes."

Remus looked at her hesitantly, and she continued. "Technically I've lived 18 years."

The whiskey-soaked thoughts in Remus' head tried to form coherent, analysing sentences, but what came out from between his lips was simply "Huh."

Hermiones fingers traced his neckline as he sat, confounded, staring at her bottom lip. He then leaned forward and caught it between his own, feeling it gently with his tongue. Slowly, as if exploring a new world, his tongue touched hers, and she returned with slightly more eagerness. Her upper lip was tickled by his moustache but her wanting was growing with every stolen breath and all she could focus on was the fantastic feeling of him so close to her.

Remus was more reserved in the kiss, although not at all withdrawn, but savouring every moment, every taste of her lips. His hands stroked her hips, cautiously letting his finger slip in beneath her tank top and feel the warm skin of her lower back. Hermione shuddered at his touch and gripped his neck tighter, wanting to get even closer. Remus slowly pushed her top upwards and let his thumbs feel the smooth skin of her stomach. Hermione then traced her hands down from Remus' neck and explored his chest, only to move along with her hands to his shoulder blades.

A loud thud sounded from upstairs and the pairs heated kissing stopped just as Remus' fingers reached Hermiones ribcage. The two looked at each other, both with warm faces and panicked stares in their eyes.

"Quick, you need to get to your room. I'll stay here, say I just got in. Go!" whispered Remus hurriedly.

Hermione took a deep breath and apparated to her room, whilst leaving Remus in the study to hear a loud pop from her apparition. He then walked in to the kitchen again and sat back in his chair, trying to calm his beating heart and waiting for the first witch or wizard to come walking through the kitchen doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my, thank you all so much for the reviews and for following my little story. I know this is up sooo late, but I've had a rough couple of months and I just haven't had the time or the motivation. Hopefully I'm back on track now though! Enjoy. xx**

There weren't too many people in the murky house, most of the Order had other places to sleep and only stayed at Grimmauld Place when the Order had business to attend to. At the moment, there were only three more people occupying the rooms – Charlie Weasley, who had returned to England from Romania over the summer, but felt that he'd outgrown the Burrow, his siblings being slightly older then when he still lived at home. Besides, his room was taken over by Harry during the most part of the summer.

Bill and Fleur was staying at Grimmauld Place as well, they used it as a place to stay when they were in the city. Of course, Kingsley and Moody dropped by at odd hours, whenever it suited their schedule – however, they weren't here tonight, as far as Remus knew.

The loud thud he and Hermione had heard earlier turned out to be Charlie, falling from his bed.

"G'morning Lupin, welcome back to civilisation." he said as he walked in to the kitchen, spotting Remus – now somewhat calmer than just a few minutes ago.

"Good morning, Charlie. Sleep well?" He said, smirking.

"Yeah, I think I dreamt about taking down a Romanian Longhorn, and if I remember correctly I was doing a pretty good job of it as well!" Charlie grinned back.

"Sounded like it."

As Charlie put on a kettle of tea, Hermione walked in to the kitchen with a full bedhead and somewhat rosy cheeks.

"Mornin' sunshine! Looks like you had a rough night." said the freckly redhead. The pink shade of Hermiones cheeks grew a touch darker at this remark, and her eyes darted to Remus.

"I had a bad dream is all." She said, flustered. Charlie hadn't paid much attention to the awkwardness between the other two, he was more intrigued by the kettle whispering "getting hotter..." as the water started to simmer.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Had one myself!"

"I heard. Fall off the bed again?"

"Sorry, did I wake you? I swear, I'm gonna start sleeping on the floor if these dreams don't stop, I'm bruised all over." He said, lifting up his shirt to show some discoloured patches of skin on his otherwise very toned abdomen. Hermione looked at the bruises but had a harder time looking away from the rippling muscles underneath them – which Remus noticed all too well.

"Erh- No, it was fine, I was already awake." Hermione answered.

"Really Hermione, at the books this early?"

Blushing again, Hermione glanced at Remus. "Yes, well, knowledge has no schedule..."

"It's summer, you're young, you should spend your early mornings hungover or just falling asleep! Live a little!"

"I'll keep that in mind, Charlie." Hermione said, trying not to grin.

The kettle screamed "HOT! TOO HOT!" and Charlie removed it from the stovetop and started pouring the boiled water into his mug of tea, missing the awkward glances between Hermione and Remus.

"So, what's on the schedule for today, 'Mione?" Charlie asked as he turned around.

"Oh, err, you know, the usual. I'll be reading a lot, catching up before school." She answered, evasively.

"Right. I'm sure you're very far behind, having not even started yet." Charlie laughed. "Well, you do you, Granger, but if you're up for a butterbeer later I'll be at The Leaky Cauldron tonight. Might do you some good." He smirked and left the kitchen, leaving Hermione looking a bit flushed.

Remus looked her over, well-aware of the impact the – much younger – wizard had on her. He tried not to sell himself short, after all she might be blushing for completely different reasons, having to do with what just went down in the study.

"Knowledge has no schedule...?" He smiled.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione said, smiling back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, I'm sorry this is so late, I've had a shit couple of months and I've been really stressed about other stuff. This chapter is focused on Hermione, I just couldn't fit much of Remus in there, but don't worry, our favourite werewolf will be back in the next chapter. Which, I'm sure, will be out soon. Soon-ish, at least. Enjoy, and please R&amp;R! xx **

Hermione

Before either Hermione or Remus could address what had happened earlier a loud _crack _sounded from the hallway. At first, Hermione had assumed it was simply Charlie being too lazy to walk up the stairs to his room, but shortly thereafter Ginny peeked through the kitchen doorway with a huge grin on her face. Hermione looked up at her friend.

"Oh, hey Ginny. You just missed Charlie, he's up in his room I think." she said.

"Never mind Charlie, I HAVE NEWS." Ginny said, sitting down on the opposite side of the table from Hermione, stretching her hands out to grab Hermione's.

"What is it? What's happened?" Hermione said, sounding worried.

"Oh, must you always think it's life or death? Let's try this again, but without the mortal peril. I HAVE NEWS." Ginny teased.

"What could it possibly be?" Hermione said, resting her chin on her hands and ridiculously batting her eyelashes.

"Well, I-"

The sound of a page being turned made Ginny stop mid-sentence as she looked at the corner in which Remus sat, now holding a book about Damocles early life, before he invented the Wolfsbane Potion.

"Ah, err. Hi there, Professor Lupin." Ginny smiled at him, and then stared angrily at Hermione as though saying 'Why didn't you tell me someone else was here?'.

Remus said hello back, but Ginny, having a silent conversation with Hermione through stares, didn't notice it.

"Well it was nice seeing you, Professor. We'll leave you to your book." Ginny said, grabbing a hold of Hermione's arm, pulling her out of the kitchen and away from her unfinished breakfast. Hermione got a quick glance at Remus, who looked back at her, and then returned to his book.

"Well THAT could've been awkward, why didn't you warn me?" Ginny asked as soon as they were back in Hermione's room.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to say something Remus couldn't hear?" Hermione retorted.

"I said I had NEWS, of course I didn't want anyone to hear. Since when are you and Professor Lupin on first name basis?"

"I- we're not. I guess I've just been in this house for too long." Hermione avoided Ginny's quizzical looks and changed the topic. "Anyhow, what's the big news?"

"Oh, right. WELL. I have a date tonight." Ginny was beaming. Hermione was always amazed at Ginny's confidence, if she had a date she'd be a ball of nerves for hours before, whilst Ginny was her usual easy-going self.

"A date? With whom? Do I know them?"

"Yeah, I'd say so, he's in your year. It's with Dean Thomas." Hermione's jaw dropped. She wasn't surprised Ginny had a date – the redhead was funny, clever and outgoing as well as beautiful – but she couldn't contain her surprise when it came to the newly found object of her affection. One of Ron's friends? This wouldn't go down well.

"Would you wipe that look off your face? I know what you're going to say, but it's none of his business. It's none of anyones business but mine and Deans."

"No, I know, I'm sorry." Hermione agreed. "It's really not. I was just surprised is all. SO! Dean huh? Where are you meeting?"

"We're going for butter beers at the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione's face tensed and Ginny added. "I know it's a bit stodgy, but I just figured that the place isn't important, you know? And there isn't really anything wrong with the Leaky Cauldron, it's just-"

Hermione interrupted her.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that, the Leaky Cauldron is fine! It's just... Charlie's going to be there tonight."

"My brother Charlie? How do you know that?"

"Well, he kind of asked me to come out with him." Hermione blushed.

"Wait, you're telling me you're DATING my brother?" Ginny looked shocked and confused.

"No, I'm not, I swear, I think he was just trying to be nice. He said he was going to be there, and that I should come by. No dating implied." She tried to assure Ginny as best she could, but now she couldn't help but wonder, was there dating implied? She hadn't thought so when he asked, it seemed so casual. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Okay.. Well. You have to go, obviously." Ginny decided.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I stand by that it isn't his business, but that doesn't mean that I want my big brother hanging around my first date with Dean. If he's going to be there, it's perfect that you go, you'll act as a distraction."

"Ginny... Is this really a good idea? Not that I mind hanging out with your brother, but you sneaking around in the same pub? It's bound to be disastrous."

"It'll be FINE. It's settled. Now, will you come back to the Burrow with me? I've raided my closet and I have no clue what to wear."


	5. Chapter 5: Remus

**A/N: SO. I might have unintentionally lied in the last a/n – but soon can mean many things, right? I'm sorry this is about 9 months late, but I've been busy. (No, not with a baby, it wasn't that kind of 9 months.) I got a full time job and when you write all day it's uninspiring to come home and write as well. ANYHOW. I promise I'll try do get this going again, I do love this story. Enjoy, and as always, please R&amp;R! xx**

_Remus_

As Hermione was dragged of by the fieriest of the Weasley siblings, Remus caught her eye, but she was gone in an instant and he looked down into the book he was holding. He had intended to read it last night before Hermione came down into the kitchen, but now it seemed far less interesting.

He could almost still feel the warmth of her stomach on his fingertips, and if he closed his eyes he could see her bottom lip again, just as it was before he'd tasted it for the first time.

Remus shut the book with a thud and stood up from the chair, but then just stood there. What was he supposed to do now? Had everything been as it used too, as maybe it should, he would still be sleeping after the moonlit nights. But how could he sleep when all he could think of was last night?

He put the book down on the table by the chair and slowly walked back to his room. As he sat on the bed, it dawned on him that he could never do this. How could he be so foolish? How could he have been persuaded by something so silly as a technicality? Hermione had been his student. He had been responsible for her as an adult is responsible for a child, and now he'd done this? This obviously could not happen again. It was a mistake, he'd been drunk, and more to the point: she was probably already over it. She was going on some date with Charlie, wasn't she? Obviously she'd realised it was a mistake before he had. He'd always known she was smart, just as everyone else had. Smart, and funny, and beautiful..

"Merlins beard, you old perverted man," he mumbled to himself.

It was settled, she was going off with the younger and more handsome adventurous Weasley. A more appropriate suitor, of course. Although, not at all who he'd pictured her with. Some cheeky, muscly dragon tamer. He'd pictured her with someone closer to her intellectually. Someone who would challenge her wit, someone who could still teach her things.

He pictured her with him, of course. But even if it would be acceptable, even if he could look past the fact that he was so much in the wrong here, didn't she deserve better than some old, broken werewolf? He could never give her all the things she wanted, all the things she deserved.

Even so, as soon as his head landed on the pillow, her lips were there. If he tried hard enough, he could feel the weight of them on his, the warmth of her breath, and the tickling sensation of her fingers running over his skin. Then, he saw her fingers mixed in scruffy hair, pulling slightly. It took longer than it should for him to realise, the hair wasn't the greying light-brown hair he was expecting, but bright red. He opened his eyes quickly, trying to force the image out of his head. He wouldn't get much sleep, that much was certain.


End file.
